


Some story with a pun as a name about timetravel

by PeterIsMyName



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster isnt real, Gen, I am just making this up as I go along, Not serrious-ish, Pranks, Sans does timetravel, Trying to stay canon, and uses it for pranks, did I mention puns?, more puns, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterIsMyName/pseuds/PeterIsMyName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans fixed the timetravel machine.</p>
<p>Neat.</p>
<p>Now...time to pull some sick pranks and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some story with a pun as a name about timetravel

“huh. that...worked.” The short skeleton looked on the machine, which seemed to be in working order again. How it happened was...strange, and not really something he cared about right now..or ever. As usual. The machine was emitting a low, humming sound, which was kind of annoying to listen to...wait, what were the things that skeletons heard with called again? Sans noted he had to look that up for future _pun_ tential. “well, about _time_ to try this thing out." He winked to nobody, out of sheer habit.

Sans wrote a note for Papyrus that vaguely hinted at the fact that he is actually doing something and might not come back soon, which should be enough to distract the _bone_ head from the fact that Sans was very likely not to return any time soon...or ever? He might already HAVE returned for all he knew...time travel was confusing, and he hadn't even gotten started yet. Of course, as everyone knows, time travel is the weirdest thing ever, because the mind isn't made to understand time travel. However, as Sans knew from a book he had once read, the most complicated thing about time travel was not the paradoxes, or the sheer impossibility of it, quite simply, it was the grammar. The exact rules were something that he had never bothered to figure out, mostly since he was so lazy, he figured out how to not capitalise his words when he was talking. Anyways, the time machine worked like this: ...wait, where did sans go? Where sans used to stand, there was just a small, white dog, sleeping.

Sans of course, had already done all the interesting parts, while you were stuck reading some reference that you probably didn't even get. This included the act of timetravel itself. Quite annoyed by this, the narrator went after Sans through the time portal. The void, where Sans is standing, is quite empty. Somehow Sans is not falling...another thing that makes no sense. "ah." That sound came from the skeleton, that somehow didn't have to move his mouth to speak. We probably missed a whole bunch of exposition on time travel, but i'm sure we can cope.

"could you stop that? we need that wall." After that complaint, sans continued doing...something. I guess that exposition really WAS something we needed. So, while we are waiting for him to...uhm, give us something interesting to look at, why don't we have a...wait, what? Oh, the wall, right. Sorry, lets just pretend this never happened.

Sans opened up thing that appeared to be a portal. He first poked a bone he had summoned in, then pulled it out. After seeing that it wasn't destroyed, he did a surprisingly agile backflip trough the time portal. Sans, knowing basic time travel safety closed his eye sockets and landed on his feet. Opening his sight-not-organs, he looked around. He didn't even feel a migraine like he expected, sweet.

"i'm surprised i went through with this, I normally don't have any guts." Sans winked at nothing. He looked at his wrist, just to realise that he didn't have a watch. And then to realise that it would just show the time that he had left from, which is why he didn't carry one.

He had landed in his lab, next to the still broken time machine, confirming that at least some sort of time travel had happened. He walked outside his lab, taking a shortcut into grillbys. The reason he did so, was that he could figure out at what point in time he was by using his tabs size. When the bar was empty he first thought it was night. Then he remembered that Grillby always stood at the counter, because fire monsters don't need to rest, they just need a healthy dose of oxygen and suitable burnable materials. Once, Grillby ate an entire log. In one...bite? Monster anatomy is confusing. Sans wondered where Grillbz was, then realising he might just be out buying a new suit. He always did wear the newest and _hot_ test suits. 

Sans sat down on his usual seat and started waiting for somebody to show up. He fell asleep. When he was woken up by a human child wearing a bandana and a glove walking into the bar, he realised that he probably should have traveled into the past, and not the future. The human was slightly shorter than Sans, and wore a pullover Blue with 2 Purple stripes. Sans acted natural.

"hey, kid," He had never met this human before. "wanna join me in waiting for grillby?" The human looked confused, but walked up and sat on the seat next to sans. The sound of a whoopee cushion filled the empty bar atmosphere, and Sans' usual smile seemed more genuine. "watch where you sit down, sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats." 

It stayed quiet, and neither of them seemed to care about talking to the other. So Sans fell asleep. When he woke up to see that the human had given them a cut across their entire body using the glove, he was quite annoyed. But also quite dead. He was more busy with the second part. The red substance from his wound and mouth confused the human, that now stood up and walked outside. "wow, that's rude, why did you have to pick a bone pick with me?" Is what Sans asked before turning into dust, winking. The human was, quite understandably confused at the entire ordeal.

When Sans realised he still was self aware, his first thought was "huh, so there is an afterlife?" His second thought came upon seeing where he was. He was in a giant void of black, except two giant words flying in front of him: "GAME OVER" Sans sighed at this. There wasn't even a pun to cheer him up. After standing there for a few minutes, If there even was time here, Sans took out the time travel machine remote in his pocket and went to the point in time shortly after his death, having decided on his mission. This was going to be HILARIOUS.

Sans appeared back at Grillbys, his dust all over the place. He first checked if he still had a body by touching the whoopee cushion, which did what whoopee cushions do when real weight from real matter is brought on them. He walked out of the door, and looked around.

Snowdin was empty. Except the path to waterfall, where the human was standing, alone. Sans decided to not cut this opportunity short and walked back through the door to Grillbys, appearing behind the human on the path.

"heya." Sans walked up to the human, just like he think he would normally do, calm, not a hint of aggression, his hands in his pockets and such. "want to know a fun trivia fact?" The human didn't budge. "sanses can respawn after they die, crazy, huh? almost as if the world is just a video game." Sans winked.

The human is confused.


End file.
